


Elysium au

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	Elysium au

몇 번이나 보아왔음에도 눈 앞으로 떠오르는 둥근 형체는 새삼 감탄사를 터트리게 하는 그런 무언가가 있었다. 자신들의 고향을 그대로 본따서 만든 새로운 콜로니. 옛 신화 속 "천국"의 이름을 따 만들어진 그 지극히 감상적인 이름에 이 순간 만큼은 고개를 끄덕일 수 밖에 없다. 술루는 은빛의 테두리 속에서 푸르게 빛나는 선들을 따라 손을 움직여 보았다. 동시에, 스크린 한 구석에서 붉은 빛이 경고를 띄우기 시작했다.

\-- 미스터 술루. 미사일이 따라붙었습니다.  
“나도 알아, 체콥." 

다섯 개. 평소보다 가깝게 접근한 탓인지 미사일의 개수가 많다. 언제나처럼 왼쪽으로 따라붙는 선들을 바라보며 저를 볼 이도 없건만 습관처럼 고개를 끄덕인다. 경로와 속도를 바쁘게 띄워주고 있을 지상의 오퍼레이터에게 스캐닝한 자료를 전송하며 술루는 싱글거렸다.

"체콥. 그런데 언제까지 그 미스터 소리 붙일거야?”  
\-- 네?  
“그러니까 너 맨날 나한테…”  
\-- 술루. 집중해.

작은 소음과 함께 다른 목소리가 끼어든다. 붉은 점은 이제 분산되어 정확하게 다섯개의 포물선을 만들어 내었다. 술루는 슬쩍 어깨를 움츠렸다. 자료 전송이 끝나기까지 셋. 둘. 하나. 스크린 하나가 꺼졌다. 손 끝으로 두드려보다가 쓸데 없는 일이라는 생각에 자세를 고쳐 앉았다.

\-- 술루?  
“알아요, 캡틴. 자료 전송 종료되었습니다. 그리고 이 정도는 아무것도 아니라고요.”  
\-- 그 셔틀, 성능이 별로야.  
“스코티가 알면 화 낼텐데.”  
\-- 네가 ‘스코티’라고 불렀다는 것을 알면 더 화 낼걸?  
\-- 충돌 예상됩니다, 미스터 술루.

다시 돌아온 오퍼레이터는 꽤나 초조한 듯 목소리 끝이 갈라졌다. 술루는 입술을 한번 적시고는 다시 모니터를 확인했다. 빠르게 올라오는 숫자와 예상 루트들. 이 정도면 나쁘지 않아. 고개를 끄덕이며 오퍼레이터에게 칭찬 대신 핀잔을 날렸다.

“체콥. 또 그런다.”  
\-- 미스터 술루?  
“내가 이번 미사일 피하면 그 미스터 소리 뺄 거야?”  
\-- 미스터 술루, 지금-  
“대답 안 해?”  
\-- 충돌까지 8초, 5, 4, 3….  
\-- 술루!

쨍하니 올라오는 목소리에 술루가 작게 인상을 썼다. 돌아가면 제일 먼저 손 봐야 할 곳은 저 죽어버린 모니터가 아니라 통신 연결 장치들이 될 것이다. 귓 속이 얼얼한 느낌에 이를 악물며 조종간을 당겼다. 묵직한 소음과 함께 셔틀이 부드럽게 곡선을 그리며 엘리시움의 위를 선회한다. 뒤집히는 시야 속에서 술루는 한숨처럼 흐르는 안도의 소리를 들었다. 미사일 중 둘은 서로 충돌. 다른 둘은 엘리시움의 자체 방어 시스템에 의해 쉴드 충돌로 폭파. 그리고 하나는. 술루는 조종간을 쥔 손에 힘을 주었다. 커크의 말대로 그다지 성능이 좋지 못한 셔틀이지만 이 셔틀 만큼 술루의 손에 익은 기종도 없었다. 하지만 실패하면 손에 익은 기종이라는 그런 배 부른 소리는 영원히 하지도 못할 일인 것이다.

“...너무하다. 내 실력을 아무도 안 믿다니.”

아슬아슬하게 날개를 스치고 지나간 미사일이 다시 한 번 엘리시움의 외부 실드에 막혀 폭발하는 것을 보고는 술루가 작게 웃었다. 이번엔 정말 위험했다. 손바닥 안쪽이 축축하게 젖어들었지만 술루는 아랑곳않고 다운 된 통신 회선을 다시 열었다. 연이은 곡예 비행에 셔틀이 슬슬 불만을 늘어놓기 시작했다.

“캡틴?”  
\--시끄러워.  
“체콥은요? 조용한데. 울어요?”  
\-- 아, 아닙니다. 안 웁니다.  
\-- 그렇다는군.  
“돌아갈까요?”  
\-- 잠깐만, 술루. 혹시 아까 폭파된 미사일 루트로 쉴드 경계 재확인 가능할까?  
“이 쪽 외부 모니터가 하나 죽었어요. 스캐너 가동시키고 제가 미사일을 하나 쏠까요?”  
\-- 상태는?  
“일단은 나쁘지 않은 것 같은데…  
\-- 미스터 술루! 새로 미사일 조준!

잡음이 끼어들었다. 강제로 다운된 교신창을 노려보던 술루는 다시 한 번 파고드는 귀울음에 미간을 찌푸렸다. 셔틀이 휘청이며 몸을 틀어 엘리시움의 중심부를 정면으로 향했다. 몇 번을 망설이다가 술루는 다시 한 번 통신을 연결했다.

“엔터프라이즈. 연합으로부터 교신입니다. 풀 스크린으로 연결 할까요?”  
\-- 스팍이야?  
“아니면 누구겠어요?”  
\-- 연결해. 체콥, 메인 스크린.

커크의 말이 끝나는 것과 동시에 엘리시움에서의 교신이 재개되었다. 경고 메시지를 지속적으로 띄우던 것과는 다르게 바로 통신 화면이 활성화되는 것에 술루가 쓰게 웃었다.

\-- 미스터 술루.”  
“커맨더.”

표정이라는 것이 존재하기는 하는 것인지 궁금한 얼굴의 남자를 바라보며, 술루는 반사적으로 허리를 곧게 폈다. 이 습관은 아마도 영원히 없애기 힘들 것이다. 술루는 지금쯤 커크가 어떤 얼굴을 하고 있을지 궁금했지만 고개를 돌리는 대신 스팍 너머의 풍경을 살폈다. 아마도 메인 코어에 있을, 익숙하지만 낯선 방의 모습.

\-- 이제는 아닙니다.”  
“호칭 문제는 그냥 넘어가죠. 제가 커맨더를 수상님이라고 부르기 조금 난처한 입장이라서요. 그래도 오랜만인데, 너무하세요.”  
\-- 돌아가십시오.”  
“글쎄요. 아시다시피 전 더 이상 커맨더의 명령을 받을 위치가 아닌걸요. 게다가 커맨더에 우선에서 제가 명령을 따라야 할 사람도 아직 건재해서요.”

스팍 뒤로 그림자가 하나 더 비추었지만 확인은 어렵다. 상대적으로 압도적인 기술의 차이에 술루의 셔틀은 강제적으로 통신을 받아들이는 중이라 그가 놓아주지 않는다면 다른 기능의 사용은 셔틀에 무리를 줄 뿐이다. 술루의 생각을 읽기라도 한 듯 스팍이 고개를 저었다.

\-- 엔터프라이즈로도 교신을 보내고 있는 것 알고 있습니다. 돌아가세요.”  
“끝까지 너무하시네요.”  
\-- 그러니까 돌아가, 술루.”  
“닥터?”

술루가 눈을 커다랗게 떴다. 스팍이 잠시 묘한 시선으로 맥코이를 바라보았지만 그는 순순히 자리를 비켜주었다. 술루는 이번에야말로 정말, 커크의 표정이 궁금했다. 잔뜩 굳은 표정의 맥코이가 낮게 한숨을 쉬었다.

\-- 아까건 경고 차원이야. 이번에 조준하면 아무리 너라도 피하기 힘들어.”  
“..그렇다는데요, 캡틴?”

다시 한 번 잡음이. 이번에는 미간을 찌푸리지 않았다. 아무 소리도 들리지 않았지만 술루는 세 사람이, 정확히는 다섯 사람이 이 침묵에 불편해하고 있지만 그 중 가장 불편한 사람이 자신이 아니라는 것에 감사하기로 했다.

\-- 돌아와, 술루.”  
“...음.. 그렇다네요. 잘 있어요, 닥터. 커맨더.”

셔틀이 밀려나듯 뒤로 돌았다. 동그랗고 푸른, 제가 아는 어떤 눈동자들과도 닮은 지구를 바라보며 술루는 다시 한 번 모니터를 두드렸다. 죽어버린 모니터는 여전히 살아나지 않았고 닫힌 교신창은 열리지 않았다.


End file.
